


Always Be Yours

by Writinginstardust



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dorian's a romantic, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throne Sex, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: They get engaged and have sex on the throne, idk what else to tell you my dudes. It's fluffy and romantic but yeah this was mainly just an excuse for throne sex.





	Always Be Yours

“(Y/N)? You in there?” Chaol’s voice was muffled by the door but she still managed to hear it from across her chambers.

“One second!” She called out as her maid finished doing her hair and gave an approving nod after inspecting her appearance. She hurried across the room to open the door, not wanting to keep her friend waiting. “Hi.”

“Hi”

“To what do I owe the pleasure? It’s rather early for dinner isn’t it?”

“It is, Dorian wishes to see you, he’s in the throne room.” She furrowed her brow in confusion. He’d said he was busy until dinner so she hadn’t seen him all day, why did he need to see her now? And why did he send Chaol to get her? She was happy to get to see him of course, just surprised at the circumstances.

“Alright, I’ll head right down. Any idea what this is about?”

“Yes.”

“Feel like sharing?”

“That would ruin the surprise. He’ll tell you himself, just be patient. I know that’s difficult for you.” He smirked for about a second before she playfully elbowed him in the side.

They reached the throne room and Chaol gave her a wink which only made her more confused before gently shoving her into the room and closing the door behind her. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the comparative dimness of the room and she looked around, taking note of the closed blinds on all the windows, the astounding number of candles littered around the room, and the vines and plants wrapped carefully around stone pillars and hanging from the ceiling. The overall effect was breathtaking and had clearly taken a lot of work. Had Dorian done all this for her? Why?

“Good Evening my love.” She snapped her eyes forward to see Dorian lounging on his throne across the room and smiling softly.

“What’s all this about then?” A smile to match his made its way onto her face as she took a few steps further into the room. He stood as well and moved to meet her half way, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

“Can’t I do something nice for you?”

“You can and you do, but this feels...different...” she slid her own arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side, considering, “...more...important.”

“Maybe it is.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Patience darling.”

“Don’t you all know by now that i’m not a very patient person?”

“Oh we’re all well aware of that.” He smirked and pulled her closer, beginning to sway slightly and move slowly around the room in a small, silent, dance. She sighed in contentment and rested her head on his chest, allowing herself to be led wherever Dorian chose. She still had no idea what all this was about but it was nice and she was happy for now to just...be. It was a few minutes before he spoke again.

“(Y/N), you know how much I love you right?” His voice was low and soft, almost nervous.

“Mmmhmm.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking. I’ve never cared so much about anyone or anything than I do about you, and I don’t think I ever will. You’re the most amazing thing in my life and even if I lost everything else I’d still feel like the luckiest man in the world just to have you.” He stilled and pulled back from her so he could look into her eyes and she sucked in a breath as they locked gazes. It dawned on her then just what this was. She wanted to cut him off and just say yes right then but decided to let him at least ask first.

“You have my heart, I am yours, now and forever and I want you to be mine too. So…,” he stepped away, pulling something from his pocket and dropping to one knee like the cliched romantic he was, “(Y/N), light of my life, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” He actually sounded unsure of himself when he asked, as if there was any other answer she’d give than yes.

“Dorian, I’ve always been yours and I always will be. Of course I’ll marry you, there’s nothing I’d love more.” A blinding smile spread across his face and he practically jumped to his feet, picking her up in a crushing hug and spinning her around until she couldn’t stop giggling. He finally put her down and slipped the simple but elegant ring onto her finger before pulling her into a heated kiss. She melted into him and kissed back with all she had, pouring all the joy and love she felt in that moment into it and making her feelings unquestioningly obvious to him.

As their kisses got more and more intense they both decided that they wanted each other now, wanted to celebrate this a bit more intimately, and they didn’t much care that someone could come in looking for them. Everyone had been told not to interrupt anyway but you never knew. It didn’t matter though, neither of them felt like going all the way to their rooms.

With ease, Dorian lifted her in his arms and carried her over to his throne, sitting on it with (Y/N) in his lap. They continued just kissing for a while, hands exploring each other, roaming where they pleased and slowly making their way under the layers of fabric between them as their lips and tongues moved in sync. The small noises coming from each of them were muffled by the other, kept only for the two of them to enjoy, but the sounds of ragged breathing every time they broke away filled the air and seemed to raise the temperature of the room until it was stifling.

Dorian’s lips trailed a burning path down the side of her neck and she couldn’t contain a soft moan as he sucked on the sensitive skin just above her collar bone. The sound reverberated through his body and caused him to let out one of his own as he suddenly became a lot less patient. He made quick work of the ribbon at the back of her dress and watched as the fabric slipped down her body to pool at her hips. It was a matter of seconds before he’d completely rid her of her clothes and sat her down, kneeling down before her. As a last second thought he reached up and placed his own crown on her head before sitting back and admiring her.

“My queen.” His smile was positively sinful and she couldn’t resist its pull, leaning down to kiss it away. He gently pushed her back until she leaned against the back of the throne before breaking the kiss and tracing a path down her body with his lips, pausing occasionally to give more attention where he knew her to be particularly sensitive. The gasps he drew from her fuelled his desire and made him smile against her skin.

As he reached her hips and set about sucking a mark there, his hands came up and pulled her to the edge of the seat and he felt her shiver in anticipation as he began to move lower, his lips barely ghosting over her skin. He looked up just before reaching his destination and groaned at the sight of her above him, already looking half wrecked.

“Gods, I don’t think I’ll ever get over how beautiful you are.” It came out breathy and almost as wrecked as she looked as he drank in the sight of her, bare before him and gazing at him in awe. Without another moment of hesitation he brought his mouth down on her, relishing in her sudden intake of breath and the way her back arched away from the seat, her hands gripping the armrests like vices. “So, so beautiful,” he murmured as he set about worshipping her with his tongue, each flick of it against her drawing out more beautiful noises.

Minutes later he finally put his skilled hands to better use than holding her still. One loosened her grip on the chair and entwined their fingers together while the other joined his mouth in its slow, almost torturous ministrations. _I love you_ was the only coherent thought in his head and what he tried to convey with the movement of his fingers and tongue against her, even going so far as to trace the words themselves and imprint them on her skin whether she realised it or not.

The moans and gasps spilled with abandon from her lips as Dorian brought her closer and closer to the edge, the knot of pleasure in her stomach finally releasing as she gripped his hand tighter and he gladly worked her through it. His name was the last thing she’d gasped out as she’d fallen into blissful oblivion and it caused a fluttering in his heart that had yet to diminish since the first time and he prayed never would.

He gently ran his hand up and down her thigh as he waited for her to recover and looked up at her from his position between them, almost dying on the spot at the image which greeted him. His soon-to-be queen, glowing and content and _his._ He’d never seen anything as precious in his life.

“Come here.” (Y/N) spoke so softly that he almost missed it but the gentle tug on his hand got the message across well enough anyway. He rose up on his knees, tilting his head up and sliding a hand to the back of her neck to pull her lips down to meet his. “I love you,” she whispered against his lips and he instantly whispered it back, smiling against her before kissing her properly again.

He slid his hands under her thighs and he stood, turning round and settling himself on his throne with (Y/N) straddling his lap. She untangled her hands from his hair and slid them down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and running her fingers over the toned plains of his stomach. A barely noticeable hitch in his breath caused her to smile against his lips as she let her hands trail lower.

It took some fumbling and wasn't terribly efficient as they refused to stop kissing for a moment, but eventually Dorian's trousers were out of the way and they were finally able to join together in the intimate way they craved. Every rock of her hips was unhurried, every touch of hands lingering as they moved together harmoniously. They both knew the perfect angle, the exact patches of skin to focus on to have the other gasping and moaning. Soon those sounds of pleasure had filled the room and with each movement a new one joined, pressing against them and heating their skin to the point that it was almost unbearable.

Eventually their slow languid pace was not enough and Dorian’s grip on her hips tightened as he began to move his own hips to meet her. Their noises of pleasure grew louder as they sped towards their release, gasping out sweet words between them before finally falling over the edge within moments of each other.

For a while heavy breathing was the only sound as (Y/N) collapsed onto Dorian’s chest and he in turn leaned heavily against the back of the throne. Her exhausted pants slowly faded as her heart rate returned to normal and, as she waited for him to get his own breath back, she began planting soft kisses to the skin of his chest and up his neck, fingers trailing nearby. The little shivers she caused brought a tired smile to her face and she sighed happily as he started to rub comforting circles on her lower back in return. When he dropped a light kiss on her forehead she finally tilted her face up and their lips met again.

“I don’t ever want to move,” she mumbled when they broke away and she snuggled back into his chest.

“Me neither. We can stay here a while if you want? We have time.”

“How much time?”

“An hour or two.” She looked up at him with a meaningful smirk which made him twitch in anticipation where he was still inside her.

“Well if we’ve got so much time I see no reason to go anywhere yet.”

“You’re not wrong. Is there something you’d like to do with this time?” She shifted her hips a little in answer.

“I can think of a few things.”

“Hmmm, I think I can see where you’re going with this,” he got out through a groan at her movement, “and how could I say no to my queen?”

“I’m not queen just yet darling.”

“Maybe not of this kingdom but you have ruled my heart for as long as I can remember. You’ve always been a queen.” She just gaped at him for a moment before surging forward and locking their lips together in a heated kiss that had them both clutching at each other desperately in an impossible attempt to be closer.

“I love you...so much...you have no idea how much.” She whispered between kisses and started moving against him once more, eliciting a string of moans from him.

“Maybe you...could show me?” He grinned even as he struggled to get the words out.

“I’d love to.” No more words were exchanged as they got lost in each other once more, gasps and moans becoming their only communication. They may have been late for dinner with flushed cheeks and messy hair but the complete adoration in the smiles they shared with each other throughout the evening stopped anyone from saying a word. They were content and in love and looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together. Nothing in the world could dampen their joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr for Romantic sex featuring Dorian's throne since that was a thing in the NSFW alphabet I was asked to do for him. Hope you enjoyed it and Comments and Kudos are always much appreciated if you feel so inclined! x


End file.
